


You're My Incentive

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: So, in the P.T video with Adam, Joel mentioned that he smokes/smoked. Could you write a fic where he's trying to quit because he likes the reader and she doesn't like smoking?</p><p>Joel’s trying to give up smoking in an attempt to win you over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Incentive

Joel was trying to give up the cigarettes, he really was. And he was doing it for you. He was willing to change for you because he thought that much of you. He knew that you were very opinionated when it came to smoking and although you had never said it directly to him, you had always made a point of saying that it just wasn’t a good habit, or an attractive one.

You passed Joel on your way into the office one morning. He was standing outside just by the door, more than likely about to light a cigarette, but came to an abrupt stop as he saw you and swiftly shoved his lighter back in his pocket.

“Joel, that’s bad for you, you know,” you stopped to speak to him, “You really should think about quitting, maybe taking up something else if you’re that desperate to relieve yourself of stress.”

You were oblivious that he was trying his best to quit for you, but he just couldn’t shake his addiction. You didn’t know that he had actually tried taking up other things instead of smoking, but he always went crawling back to the tobacco. Joel let out a submissive sigh.

“I’m trying, (Y/N). You don’t know how hard I’m trying. You’ve never tried giving up smoking, have you?”

You laughed musically, which brought a smile to Joel’s face, dimples visible. Your laugh was one of his favourite sounds.

“I’ve never even smoked, and I don’t plan to either,” you placed a hand on your hip and stepped a little closer to him, “You just need to find something that really drives you further to quit. Whether it’s setting yourself some personal goals, or whether it’s for a lucky lady you’re after, give yourself some form of incentive, and you’ll do it.” You smiled softly and looked him in the eyes, noticing an unusual gleam in them.

“You’re my incentive,” his eyes never left yours, “I’ve been trying to give up for a while now so I could have even the slightest bit of hope that I’d have a chance with you. I knew you’d never want me if I didn’t quit.”

You were flattered, if anything. Your cheeks glowed, which thankfully, Joel didn’t notice. You couldn’t think of what to say. Sure, you were going to consider it, but you couldn’t string a sentence together at that particular moment in time. Instead, you balanced on your tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Tell you what. Once you’ve given up smoking, and I mean when you’re _sure_ you won’t light another cigarette, I’ll let you take me on a date.” You swayed back and fore, wearing a coy smirk. You knew this would be enough to motivate him.

“Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” The words left Joel’s mouth almost immediately.


End file.
